Sweetest Pain
by Snowwika
Summary: Rin and Kohaku know their love is forbidden, since Sesshomaru and Naraku are enemies. But will that stop them?
1. Prologue

Sweetest Pain

Yay! My first fanfic! Enjoy and review!

I don't own InuYasha or the song Sweetest Pain.

_See, I told myself from the start of things_

_You can't rule my heart, you can't pull my strings_

The moment was perfect. The sky was clear, the flowers in full bloom, the stream glistening as the sunlight bounced off its surface. Then I spotted him, crouched at the edge of the water. When I walked towards him, he spun around and smiled at me. I could feel myself start to blush.

"W-what are you doing here, Kohaku?" I asked as I sat down beside him.

"Waiting for you." He took my hand, and my gaze met his. I was immediately lost in his deep brown eyes. We stayed that way for several minutes before I pulled away.

"This isn't right! We shouldn't even be here!" His face twisted into a look of confusion. "I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru will be looking for me."

"Rin! Wait!" He called after me as I walked away.

"What is it?"

"This is for you." He handed me a small locket. When I opened it, I saw a tiny rose petal pressed inside of it.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

"Promise me you'll wear it, okay?" I nodded in response. He fastened it around my neck, and we went our seperate ways. But we'd both come back to that same spot tomorrow. Although not exactly by choice.


	2. The Surprise Meeting

The Surprise Meeting

OK, sorry the first chapter was really short. I promise I'll try to make them longer!

_I'm a fool for you baby  
A fool for your love  
I'm just a fool for you baby  
It's all about us_

_A locket. He gave me a locket! _I rubbed it between my fingers. It wasn't gold, but that didn't really matter. My finger caught on the back of the locket. I flipped it over to see what was there. What I saw was _R+K _engraved on it. _He's so sweet._

"Rin! Get your head out of the clouds and hurry up! We'll leave you behind!" I looked up, startled.

"Huh? Oh, I'm coming, Master Jaken! Wait for me!" I ran to catch up. "Where are we going, Master Jaken?" I was curious, because the area was starting to look pretty familiar. All of a sudden, I realized why I knew this place. It was where I met with Kohaku the day before! I got more nervous with every step I took towards the clearing.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, what a surprise. I did not expect to see you." I stood on my toes and saw Naraku at the water's edge, an evil smirk on his face.

"Naraku." Lord Sesshomaru slid Tenseiga out of its sheath and lunged at Naraku. I took a closer look at all the people around him. Kagura, Kan'na, Hakudoshi, and... Kohaku!


	3. What Happens Next

What Happens Next

OK, I promise this will be a longer chapter.

_See, I know nobody treats me like_

_You did and will again tonight_

Kohaku! Of course he would be here! I hid behind a tree and watched as Naraku dodged Lord Sesshomaru's attack.

"What do you want this time, Sesshomaru?"

"To leave this fight knowing I killed you!" Once again, Lord Sesshomaru sprang up and attempted to chop Naraku's head off. This time, Kagura sent off a huge gust of wind. It hit Lord Sesshomaru and it knocked Tenseiga out of his hand. I would probably have been blown away, too, if I weren't behind the tree.

Then Kan'na attacked. A blinding blue light shot out from her mirror. Lord Sesshomaru dodged it just in time, picking up Tenseiga as he jumped.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A sly grin twisted onto Naraku's face as he turned and looked in my direction. I gasped. He must have spotted me! I tried to move farther into the forest, but I couldn't. It felt like there was some sort of invisible presence holding me back.

"Why, it's a young human girl!" Naraku spoke once again. I peeked out from behind the tree. A huge black tentacle grabbed me and pulled me towards Naraku.

"Let...me...go!!!" I screamed and struggled to get away. My efforts were not very effective. I looked to my right and saw Kohaku. The look on his face was a mix of fear and rage.

"What do you intend to do with her?" Lord Sesshomaru slid Tenseiga back into its sheath and pulled out Tokijin. He got ready to attack Naraku.

"Kohaku." Naraku looked in his direction.

"Yes?" Kohaku gulped as he turned his head toward Naraku. But I could tell that wasn't what he was looking at.

"Take this girl deep into the woods and kill her!"


	4. Author's Note

OK guys, since school just started, and I'm busy with guitar and dance and stuff, I might not update a lot. Plus, I'm trying to make chapter 4 longer that the other 3, so that might take a while, too. So, I'm sorry. Forgive me?


	5. The One That Took A Long Time To Write

**The Chapter That Took Me a REALLY Long Time To Write**

I'm REALLY sorry for not updating sooner, but as you can probably see from the title, this chapter took me a really long time to write, because of all the writer's block I've been having (And because I tried to make it longer than the other three chapters). Danke to all of my reviewers!!

* * *

I stared in horror at Naraku, then Sesshomaru-sama, and finally over to Kohaku, and his gaze met mine. I could see all of the fear and concern in his eyes. 

"Didn't you hear me, boy?" Naraku's cold, harsh voice broke the dead silence. All eyes shot towards him.

"Y-yes, but..." Kohaku's voice trailed off as he bent his head downward and stared at his feet.

"But what? Do it!" Karaku practically screamed, his voice now filled with utter rage and a hint of impatientness. Kohaku idly nodded his head and trudged in my direction. Then he grabbed my hand, pulled me towards the forest, and neither one of us ever looked back.

* * *

I got more nervous with every step. What's going to happen? Is Kohaku really going to kill me? Or will he come up with some kind of plan so that he won't have to? All of those questions, and tons more, flashed into my head, but I did my best to try not to pay any attention to them. It would only make things worse if I considered them. All of a sudden, Kohaku stopped short in the middle of the path, and I bumped into him. 

"I think there's a village nearby!" He whispered excitedly. My face lit up. A village! If there really was one, I could stay there, and change my name, and not get killed, and --

Then we saw the village. Half of the buildings were burned to the ground, and the dead bodies of the villagers lined the pathways. So much for my chance at safety. I started to lift my foot up so I could kick at the dirt, but Kohaku took my hand and ran for one of the houses. So, of course, I went flying after him.

* * *

"Okay, run that one by me again, will you?" Kohaku slapped his hand against his forehead and began explaining his "brilliant" plan to keep me safe for the third time. It wasn't my fault that it was so complicated and hard to understand. 

"All right, so, you will stay in this house... storeroom... okay, I don't really even know what this is, but anyway, you'll stay in it,and I'll go outside and attack one of the dead people, and then go back to Naraku and tell him that I killed you. Simple enough? I promise I'll come back here and check on you whenever I can get away from Naraku, okay?"

"Yeah, I get it, except for one little thing. Why would you want to attack a dead person? I mean, they're already dead, so what's the point in attacking them?"

Kohaku took a deep breath and sighed. "The point is that by attacking a dead person, I can get blood on my axe (A/N: Okay, I really have no idea what Kohaku's weapon is called, so I'll just call it an axe until someone corrects me.) and Naraku won't get suspicious."

I cocked my head in confusion and waited for Kohaku to continue, and after a few minutes of me staring at him, he did.

"If I go back to Naraku, and my axe doesn't have any blood on it, then he'll figure out that you're still alive."

"Ohhhh... NOW I get it. I think."

* * *

Well, did you like it? If you did, or even if you didn't, PLEASE review!! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what I should improve on, etc. Or, you could just say hi!!

- Delilah


	6. The End

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Damn writers block... Final chapter!! So anyway, this is the ending my friends chose, but they didn't know it... Hehe, the number 2...

-----

_Where is he?_ I wondered as I huddled in the corner of the little shack. _It's been almost 2 weeks. He shouldv'e visited by now. _I was starting to get really worried. What if Naraku found out I was still alive and hurt Kohaku? Or worse...?

"Are you still here?" Kohaku's sweet voice floated through the air and he pushed the door open.

I smiled. "Where have you been? I was worried about you..." My voice trailed off, unable to add the last word to my sentence.

"It's me who should be worried about you." He set down the basket of food he had brought me and took a seat next to me. He stroked my hair. "You haven't been attacked, have you?"

"No, I'm fine, really." I gently pushed his hand away and leaned against him. "Have you?"

"Well, no, not exactly..."

"So why does it really matter? We're together now, aren't we? That should be enough..." I looked into his eyes and saw the worry. "...Shouldn't it?"

"You're right; it is." He smiled, and we sat in silence for a while, just staring into each other's eyes. The moment only seemed to last a few minutes, but I never wanted it to end, ever. But for some odd reason, I decided to break that wonderful silence.

"Kohaku?"

"What is it, Rin?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

-----

In the morning, Kohaku left. Not because he wanted to, or because I wanted him to, but because we didn't want Naraku getting suspicious.

"Just come back soon, OK? I don't like it when you're away for a long time." I pouted. I wanted him to stay with me, never leave my side. But I knew that you don't always get what you want.

"I promise I won't be gone for long. Stay here, and I'll come back for you. Just scream if something happens, all right?"

He lifted my chin and our eyes met.

I smiled broadly at him. "All right."

He kissed me on the cheek, and we said our goodbyes. I stood on the horizon, watching and waving until he disappeared from veiw.

-----

Another week passed. I though about what Kohaku had said, and my promise to stay at this abandoned village, but something, call it instinct, told me he was in trouble. Naraku could kill him without even touching him!! I bolted out of the cottage and glanced around quickly. I couldn't see any moving things, so I assumed it was safe to run. I took off so fast that all I could see was the green and brown blur that was the trees. My heart was pounding at the speed of light when I finally reached the scene. Kohaku was lying on the ground, blood spilling from his left arm. I screamed as loud as I could, without even realizing it.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Naraku sneered and turned to face me. "It appears the little wench is still alive."

"You got a problem with that?" I yelled at him and then ran to Kohaku's side. The tone of my voice changed. "Kohaku, what happened? Are you all right?" After a few moments, he spoke.

"Yeah, I think so. Are you?" His voice was barely a whisper. Even though I know he was trying to make me feel better, his words only made me worry more.

"Ah!" I felt a sharp pain in my back. It felt as if there was a huge stake being driven into me.

"Haha! Now you shall be no more, you annoying little wretch!" Naraku cackled and dung his tentacle deeper into my back. I screamed louder. Naraku wrapped another one of his tentacles around my left arm.

"Get... your hands... off... her..." Kohaku struggled to get to his feet.

"No, Kohaku, you'll hurt yourself even more!" I called out to him. "Please, don't try to get up!"

"Rin... I can't... just... sit... back and... watch... him hurt you..."

"Please, Kohaku! Stay back!" Tears came to my eyes.

"Stay out of this, you annoying, good-for-nothing little child!" Naraku's face was suddenly clouded with evil as he let me fall onto the soft grass. He picked Kohaku up and drove a tentacle straight through his heart! Just the sound of his screaming...

"KOHAKU, NO!!" I couldn't help the desperate cry. By now, tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Feh. Not worth my time." Naraku flung Kohaku and left the scene. Once he was out of sight, I hurried to Kohaku's side.

"Are you all right? You have to be! You can't die!"

"Rin... I... love you... don't... forget... me..." He was gasping for air as he spoke.

"I won't, I promise..." My voice trailed off, because my throat was choked up with tears. He smiled weakly, then sighed. His pulse faded uhtil it stopped completely.

"Kohaku..." I had never cried so hard in my life.

**THE END**

Sorry if it wasn't the happy ending you were hoping for, but I hope you liked it anyway! I have a story for The Dreaming coming up next! Should be up around January.


	7. The Happy End

Okay, everyone! Here is the alternate ending! Enjoy! The beginning of the chapter is the same, but it changes later on....

-----

_Where is he?_ I wondered as I huddled in the corner of the little shack. _It's been almost 2 weeks. He shouldv'e visited by now. _I was starting to get really worried. What if Naraku found out I was still alive and hurt Kohaku? Or worse....?

"Are you still here?" Kohaku's sweet voice floated through the air and he pushed the door open.

I smiled. "Where have you been? I was worried about you...." My voice trailed off, unable to add the last word to my sentence.

"It's me who should be worried about you." He set down the basket of food he had brought me and took a seat next to me. He stroked my hair. "You haven't been attacked, have you?"

"No, I'm fine, really." I gently pushed his hand away and leaned against him. "Have you?"

"Well, no, not exactly...."

"So why does it really matter? We're together now, aren't we? That should be enough...." I looked into his eyes and saw the worry. "....Shouldn't it?"

"You're right; it is." He smiled, and we sat in silence for a while, just staring into each other's eyes. The moment only seemed to last a few minutes, but I never wanted it to end, ever. But for some odd reason, I decided to break that wonderful silence.

"Kohaku?"

"What is it, Rin?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

-----

In the morning, Kohaku left. Not because he wanted to, or because I wanted him to, but because we didn't want Naraku getting suspicious.

"Just come back soon, OK? I don't like it when you're away for a long time." I pouted. I wanted him to stay with me, never leave my side. But I knew that you don't always get what you want.

"I promise I won't be gone for long. Stay here, and I'll come back for you. Just scream if something happens, all right?"

He lifted my chin and our eyes met.

I smiled broadly at him. "All right."

He kissed me on the cheek, and we said our goodbyes. I stood on the horizon, watching and waving until he disappeared from veiw.

-----

Another week passed. I though about what Kohaku had said, and my promise to stay at this abandoned village, but something, call it instinct, told me he was in trouble. Naraku could kill him without even touching him!! I bolted out of the cottage and glanced around quickly. I couldn't see any moving things, so I assumed it was safe to run. I took off so fast that all I could see was the green and brown blur that was the trees. My heart was pounding at the speed of light when I finally reached the scene. Kohaku was standing with his back to me, facing Naraku, who had an evil grin on his face. I kept myself hidden behind a tree to watch.

"Kohaku, I've noticed you running off into the woods more often."

"Yeah, and what of it?" Kohaku clenched his fist and took a step toward Naraku.

"Kukuku, you think you can fight me, do you? Well, let's see you give it a try...." Naraku's voice faded off as a hundred demons floated out from between the trees to join their master. Kohaku did nothing, and Naraku raised his arm and pointed his index finger in his direction. The demons began to swarm around Kohaku, closing in on him with every second.

"NO!" I screamed as loud as I could. Kohaku immediately turned my way with a look of shock upon his face and whispered my name. I looked up at him. As soon as our eyes met, the locket around my neck floated upward a little ways and burst into bright blue flames. But the odd thing is, I couldn't feel them. I looked at my chest. Nothing was burning. So how....?

All of a sudden, the flames leapt forward and enveloped the demons -- and Kohaku. Too scared to do anything except breathe, I stared in wonder at the floating fire.

Naraku glanced in my direction, and more demons flew into the clearing and started in my direction. My heart raced in fear, and more of the flames shot out and engulfed those demons, too.

Meanwhile, the flames from before had begun to fade, leaving a blue glare around the area where they had burned the demons. Much to my surprise and delight, Kohaku was still standing in the same spot, unharmed.

I ran towards him, and he put his arm around me. We stared at Naraku, catching his gaze. I imagined the flames burning away every piece of the mad being who was destroying our world. And, sure enough, the blue fire ignited once again and wrapped itself around Naraku. Kohaku pulled me closer to him as we watched the flames eat away at the evil in front of us. Once the blue glare -- and Naraku -- had vanished completely, Kohaku turned towards me, smiling. I grinned widely back at him, and he leaned down and put his lips to mine. The locket fell back around my neck, and I knew Kohaku and I would be together for a long time.

-----

The (Happy) End

I hope you enjoyed it! ^^;


End file.
